The Many Adventures Of The Three Caballeros
by disney extremest
Summary: Hi! three lost souls have join together in these stories as they share love, friendship and heartache. They first visit Panchito in Mexico at a pub. Surprises and trouble is around every door and corner as Scrooge McDuck comes to play and the Jealous Daisy Duck tries to get her man back. Read and Find out what happens in The Many Adventures of the Three Caballeros


**The Many Adventures With Three Caballeros**

_**By: Jamin' J**_

_**Story 1**_

"_**A Night Out with the Boys"**_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the three Caballeros or any other Disney characters. They belong to Walt Disney and his crew. I own any additional characters.

XXXX

As they entered the pub, Donald saw it. It was big and scary. Panchito wasn't going to get him on that mechanical bull. "Oh Donald, Come on its not that scary. Por favor?" Panchito cried, "No Panch! I'm not an idiot, do you really think you'll get me on THAT thing?" Donald yelled at his Mexican lover over the music. "I'll do it meu amor!" Jose said when the music finished. He was willing to do anything that Donald wasn't to show that he was braver. He just meant it as a joke. Panchito's eyes grew brighter and filled with light, "Oh amazing! Haha this is going to be muy divertido no? You go first mis amour" As Jose gulped, Panchito laughed at his friend. He didn't expect Jose to go first, but Jose couldn't let the eyeing Donald see him afraid, so he grabbed enough courage and walked past Panchito towards the mechanical bull and with a cheerful grin he turned towards Panchito and said, "Obrigado meu amor!"

XXXX

After Jose started towards the bull, Donald escaped towards the bar. "Oh brother, this is exasperating!" Donald said as he sat down. "What? This pub isn't that bad is it?" the bartender asked laughing at Donald. Donald thinking he was taking offense, tried to apologize but the bartender just laughed shaking his head. "No sir. What's the problem? What can I get you?" "Oh, Uh, I'll get a shot of tequila. My friends just went to do the deathtrap you guys have in here, thanks" Donald said taking the shot but just as he was about to take a sip, Panchito came from behind him and slapped his back, making Donald cough up his drink, "This is fun huh Donald?", Donald sputtering, gave Panchito a glare, "I thought you were on the bull?" Panchito laughed, "Jose's on it now, gee I hope he's bien" with that they heard some yelling and some laughing. Jose came up behind them and said in a stern voice, "I am not acontecendo isso de novo" Panchito and Donald both giggled at Jose. Donald slammed down his drink and walked towards the bull. "Bet you diez dólares that he wont last tres segundos?" Panchito said with confidence. "you're on meu amor!" Jose said smiling and laughing.

XXXX

Donald got on the bull andhis heart was beating as fast as a train and his stomach was in his throat. He knew this feeling all too well when with his caballeros. He was absolutly terrified._Why did he let them talk him into getting on this thing_, donald thought as he watched both Jose and Panchito came towards the pen. Panchito stood on fence and let out a loud shriek to let everyone know it was about to start. The bull started moving and for the first two seconds, everything was fine. Then all of a sudden for bull went crazy. After 3 1/2 seconds donald had flung off the bull and hit his head on the post where panchito stood, making him fall backward. Immediatly, Both Panchito and Jose jumped over the fence and ran towards their wounded Donald could hear was ringing and his vision was blurry. He could make out his friends. Jose on one side with tears and a horrorified look on his face while Panchito was at his other side squeezing his hand and screaming at some people in Spanish. He waved his sombrero in the air at the control guy to call an ambulance_. Wait if I can hear Panchito..._ Donald thought, "Panch? Will you stop my head hurts" Donald moaned trying to get up. He rubbed his head to feel a lump on his head. He rolled his eyes and looked at his friends. "Donal'? you need to go to the hospital!" Jose said as Donald got up and dusted himself off. He hugged his latin lovers and whispered into there ears, "If you try to trick me again I will hunt you down and...", "okay we get the picture!" panchito said pulling away. He turned to Jose and said with a Joking voice and raised arms, "Best two out of three?".


End file.
